1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to digital image analysis. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for digital video analysis and extraction of salient objects.
2. Description of Related Art
Low cost, high quality digital capture devices, such as digital cameras, smart phones, and wearable technologies have increased the opportunities for users to capture and subsequently share, for example, through social media, digital images, such as pictures and videos. The integration of these devices into society has increased not only the quantity of digital images and videos captures, but also associated data, such as metadata and options to share the images and videos. Users, however, may not be pleased with their digital images and videos, or may wish to apply effects to the images to improve the shareability of the images or provide visually pleasing enhancements. Digital image and video editing may be resource intensive for personal electronic devices, such as smart phones, and therefore it may be challenging for users to apply desirable effects to their captured images and videos. It is now recognized that new methods to analyze and edit captured images and videos are desired.